Treat You Better
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Kuroko mencintainya/I know I can treat you better than he can/KUROAKA/OMEGAVERSE/IMPLIED MPREG/DLDR


_I know I can treat you better_

_Than he can_

**Treat You Better**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka**

**Rated: T tapi nyerempet**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya punya om FujiTada. Kalo punya saya pasti dah jadi manga yaoi, bukan sport. Treat You Better milik Shawn Mendes**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, kemungkinan OOC, Jerk!Nash, TYPO, abal, dll dkk. Disini Akashi yang kupake adalah mode oreshi, tapi tetep manggil anggota Kisedai+Kagami pake nama kecil**

**Gak maksud bashing Nash. Aku suka Nash kok**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Still read it? Brace yourself then**

Note: "Blablabla" blablabla (present)  
_"Blablabla" blablabla _(flasback)

~~oo00oo~~

"BERSULANG!"

Suara tawa menggelegar di sebuah ruangan pribadi dalam restoran bergaya Jepang tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu, nampak tujuh pria dewasa tengah berkumpul bersama. Berbagai hidangan dan tentunya sake terhampar di meja. Suasana begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, senyuman tak kunjung luput dari wajah mereka.

Hari itu para mantan anggota inti tim Vorpal Swords tengah berkumpul kembali setelah sekian lama tak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Setelah berunding mencocokkan jadwal, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Ruangan penuh dengan riuh tawa dan berbagai percakapan. Entah mengenai pekerjaan ataupun mengenang masa lalu. Mengenang masa mereka berjuang bersama di lapangan basket.

Hari itu bahkan sang bayangan yang biasanya hanya diam mengamati kini tersenyum dan bergabung dalam berbagai percakapan ngawur yang dimulai oleh duo _Aho-Baka_—Aomine dan Kagami, tentu saja—. Sangat jelas bahwa mereka menikmati malam itu.

"Murasakibara, kau kebanyakan mengambil dagingnya!" gerutu Aomine

"Mine-chin berisik. Yang cepat yang dapat, dong." Balas Murasakibara santai.

"Hah apa-apaan itu?! Kau juga, Bakagami! Porsi makanmu bukan porsi manusia!"

"Kenapa aku juga kena?!"

"Tenanglah. Kagami-_kun_ pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya."

"APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU ITU, KUROKO?!"

"Sampai sekarang pun kalian masih bersikap seperti ini? Kalian memang tak pernah bertambah dewasa, nodayo."

"Huu... itu sih Midorimacchi saja yang membosankan, kan?"

"Apa katamu, Kise?"

"Whuahahaha! Tapi dia benar, kau terlalu membosankan!"

"Jangan membelanya hanya karena dia _mate_mu, Aomine!"

"Mido-chin membosankaaaan"

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan, Murasakibara!"

"Lihat kan—OI BAKAGAMI BERHENTI MENGAMBIL DAGINGNYA!"

"Sudahlah, Daiki. Kalau kurang aku bisa pesankan lagi."

Kalimat Akashi tadi membuat Aomine mencibir. Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya. Gestur yang dulu jarang ia lakukan semasa SMP atau SMA. Tapi karena mereka sudah mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah bonding dan berniat menikah tahun ini, semua memaklumi sikapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi kita bicara, Akashicchi tidak menyinggung soal pekerjaannya sama sekali. Bagaimana denganmu, Akashicchi?" suara riang Kise membuat seluruh mata yang berbeda warna tertuju pada pria berambut merah yang berada di salah satu sisi meja.

"Ah, semuanya berjalan baik. Dan belakangan ini aku mengikuti kompetisi shogi daerah untuk mengubah suasana." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. Semuanya langsung heboh dan menanyai Akashi. Akashi tentu menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Senyuman tipis terus terkulum di bibirnya.

Namun satu orang menyadari perbedaan dari senyuman itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, semuanya pun kembali ke arah rumah masing-masing. Akashi menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati mobil yang terparkir di dekat sana. Ia sengaja tak membawa supir karena ingin benar-benar menikmati kesempatan reuninya yang jarang. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia sengaja mematikan benda elektronik tersebut karena ia ingin menikmati _quality time_ bersama temannya. Namun ia terpikir mengenai satu alasan lain ia mematikan ponselnya. Tangannya agak gemetar saat ingin mengaktifkan ponselnya

"Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko rupanya masih belum beranjak pergi. Akashi kembali tersenyum menatap mantan anggota timnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. Namun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pembatas besi trotoar.

"Silahkan kalau begitu."

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu, Tetsuya." Akashi mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau bisa lihat bahwa aku baik-baik saja, kan? Aku bertemu kalian semua setelah sekian lama, malah aku lebih daripada baik-baik saja."

"Akashi-_kun_ berbohong." Ujar Kuroko. Akashi terdiam.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku berbohong, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Nada suaranya merendah, namun apabila seseorang mendengarnya dengan lebih teliti lagi, mereka akan mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Senyuman Akashi-_kun_ berbeda." Jawab Kuroko. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Akashi menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku hanya kelelahan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya."

"Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa memberi tahu kami. Kami semua pasti akan membantumu." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Akashi mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. "Kau mau sekalian kuantar?"

"Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Kuroko. "Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi-kun."

"Kau juga. Selamat malam, Tetsuya. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Akashi memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat melihat Kuroko dari balik kaca. Kuroko melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan pula dari Akashi. Akashi tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia membawa mobilnya menjauh.

Kedua iris merah Akashi terfokus ke jalanan. Ponselnya yang sudah ia aktifkan kini ia biarkan teronggok di _dashboard_ mobil. Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya menyala menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Akashi melirik dan menghela napas melihat nama pemiliknya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol di dashboard untuk menghubungkan panggilan ponselnya pada speaker di mobil.

"Halo, Nash?"

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko mencintainya.

Awalnya kata cinta hanya bisa ia satukan dalam kalimat berhubungan dengan basket—dan vanilla milkshake—. Dari buku novel yang biasa ia baca, cinta merupakan sesuatu yang abstrak. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu bentuk dari cinta itu sendiri. Bisa jadi hal yang membahagiakan, dan bisa jadi hal yang menghancurkan. Bisa jadi sumber kehidupan, bisa menjadi pembunuh.

Awalnya hanya rasa kagum. Rasa hormat yang ditunjukkan pada kaptennya.

Mereka berpisah setelah SMP. Namun dipertemukan kembali di tim yang sama setelah winter cup. Meski menyukai berbagai macam buku, Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang bicara hal seperti takdir. Itu khas Midorima, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat selain takdir.

Akashi adalah seorang omega.

Seingatnya saat SMP, Akashi menceritakan ia seorang beta karena tak mendapatkan heat atau rut sampai menjelang kelas 3 SMP. Namun rupanya heatnya datang ketika awal kelas 1 SMA.

Kuroko adalah seorang alpha.

Banyak orang yang menganggap itu mustahil. Kuroko sangat mudah untuk dilupakan. Tidak seperti citra alpha kebanyakan yang nampak berkuasa dan mengintimidasi. Namun orang tuanya selalu mengatakan bahwa dia unik.

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Ia mengerti secara alami alpha akan tertarik pada omega. Namun apakah ketertarikannya pada Akashi adalah ketertarikan seorang alpha pada omega? Bila Akashi bukan seorang omega, melainkan beta, atau malah alpha sepertinya, akankah Kuroko merasakan hal yang sama?

Tiga tahun, meski singkat cukup untuk menjawab semua itu.

Mereka tetap bertemu baik di pertandingan maupun luar pertandingan. Mereka tetap pergi bersama-sama sebagai mantan anggota kisedai, sebagai sesama pebasket. Dan itu membuat Kuroko menyadarinya.

Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mencintai Akashi Seijurou.

Ia mencintainya bukan karena ia omega, tetapi karena Akashi adalah pribadi yang ia cintai.

Kepercayaan diri, pembawaannya yang menawan, cara bicaranya yang elegan, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti caranya melihat orang lain, bagaimana ia memegang pulpen di atas kertas saat ia berpikir, bagaimana ia akan tersenyum bila bertemu dengan Kuroko, caranya menyebut namanya...

Kuroko mencintai semua itu.

Larut dalam pikirannya, Kuroko berjalan dalam diam sore itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya di TK. Ah lihat, satu hal lagi yang membuat orang-orang tak percaya bahwa ia seorang alpha. Biasanya yang mengurus anak-anak TK adalah omega atau beta. Sangat jarang seorang alpha menjadi pengajar di sekolah berisi penuh anak-anak. Namun Kuroko menikmati pekerjaannya. Kuroko menyukai bagaimana anak-anak itu begitu polos dan suci. Tersenyum dan menikmati masa bermain mereka.

Setelah berhenti sebentar untuk membeli makan malam di minimarket, Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tatapannya tetap fokus ke jalan yang masih belum terlalu ramai. Entah mengapa, kakinya mengarahkannya pada jembatan besar yang dilalui sungai. Tapi Kuroko tak ambil pusing. Hitung-hitung suasana baru. Dan lagipula dengan begitu, ia bisa sampai ke komplek apartemennya lebih cepat bila melalui jembatan.

Dilihatnya seseorang nampak berdiri di dekat jembatan. Menatap lurus pada sungai yang mengalir dan memantulkan kilauan matahari. Kuroko awalnya menganggap ia hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan, namun kembali memperhatikan karena ia merasa orang tersebut tidak asing. Lengkap dengan surai berwarna merah yang nampak halus ditiup angin.

Jantungnya seketika berhenti ketika ia melihat orang itu menjatuhkan diri ke jembatan.

"AKASHI-_KUN_!"

~~oo00oo~~

Dua gelas teh hangat disajikan di atas meja. Asap tipis mengepul dari gelas tersebut. Kuroko duduk di hadapan pemuda berambut merah yang kini menunduk. Kuroko terus menatapnya, mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan mantan kapten timnya. Namun nihil. ia tahu sejak awal sulit untuk masuk dan mengetahui pemikiran Akashi, namun ini berbeda. Seakan Akashi adalah orang asing baginya.

Dan Akashi yang ia kenal tidak akan mencoba melompat dari jembatan

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Tetsuya." Akashi kembali tersenyum. Bila Kuroko lengah, mungkin ia akan menganggap bahwa Akashi sudah baik-baik saja. Entah ia yang terlalu teliti, atau Akashi yang sudah terbiasa memakai topeng senyuman itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa yang terjadi?"

Akashi mengambil cangkir tehnya, menghirup cairan berwarna tembaga itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia memegang cangkir itu ke pangkuannya.

"Maaf, Tetsuya..."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menatap Akashi lurus. Meski sedikit, Akashi dapat melihat alisnya bertaut. "Kumohon, katakan yang sejujurnya."

Akashi terdiam dan menghela napas. Kuroko dapat melihat tangannya gemetar.

"Aku..."

Suara ringtone ponsel memotong perkataan Akashi. Akashi meraih ponselnya di kantung dan menghela napas. Ia kemudian meminta izin untuk keluar dan mengangkat telepon itu dan diiyakan oleh Kuroko. Apartemen Kuroko kecil, jadi ia masih dapat mendengar percakapan Akashi dengan orang di ujung telepon meski Akashi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Halo, ini Akashi."

"...aku sudah bilang tunggu saja."

"...itu bukan salahku, kau yang mau saja terbang jauh-jauh dari Amerika kemari."

"Aku tak peduli aku omega atau bukan."

"Akan kututup kalau kau masih bicara omong kosong."

"...kau ingat perjanjiannya. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku."

"...sudah kubilang, meski aku omega aku tak peduli."

"..."

Kuroko mulai khawatir, terutama karena nada bicara Akashi semakin terdengar lelah dan kesal. Ia bangkit dan membuka pintu sedikit.

"Akashi-_ku_—"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MENGINGINKAN PERNIKAHAN INI, NASH GOLD JR.?!"

Iris mata Kuroko membulat. Ia mengingat nama itu. Nama lawan mereka saat bersatu di bawah naungan nama Vorpal Swords. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka bicara di telepon? Dan kalau ia tak salah dengar Akashi mengatakan kata 'pernikahan', apa maksudnya? Siapa yang akan menikah?

Firasatnya buruk.

Akashi menutup telepon dengan kasar sebelum mengacak rambut merahnya. Kuroko menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri keluar.

"Akashi-_kun_..."

Akashi hanya menoleh sedikit. Kekehan lelah keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Maaf. Apa suaraku terlalu keras?"

"Iya. Tetangga mungkin bisa mendengarmu." Jawab Kuroko. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil. Ia berbalik dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di balkon apartemen kecil itu.

"Akashi-_kun_. Yang akan menikah...bukan kau, kan?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Sedikit berharap Akashi akan tertawa dan menjawab yang akan menikah adalah kerabatnya yang lain. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah senyuman, namun menyisakan titik air mata di sudut mata merah itu. Sama seperti final winter cup, tapi sangat berbeda.

Itu senyuman keputus asaan.

"Maaf kau harus tahu dengan cara seperti ini, Tetsuya."

Entah kenapa Kuroko sangat ingin menghajar orang yang bernama Nash saat itu juga.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau masih bisa menolak, Akashi-_kun_. Ini belum terlambat."

"Perjanjiannya sudah dibuat, Tetsuya."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa selelah ini. Hatinya terus berteriak, merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan.

"Akashi-_kun_, kumohon beritahu yang lain—"

"Aku memang berniat memberi tahu mereka."

Iris biru Kuroko melebar. Ia bangkit dan memegang bahu Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, mereka mungkin bisa membantu. Lalu—"

"Tetsuya, sudahlah." Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan menikahi orang itu? Setelah bagaimana ia bersikap padamu—"

"Memang. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya." Akashi menghela napas dan menunduk. "Mewarisi perusahaan Akashi. Semua akan lebih mudah bila aku seorang alpha, kenyataannya tidak." Akashi mendengus.

"Bukankah Akashi-_kun_ yang bilang kau tidak peduli meski kau omega?"

Akashi mendongak. Dilihatnya Kuroko menunduk dan kedua tangan mengepal di lututnya.

"Akashi-_kun_ sangat kuat...aku tahu itu...karena itu meskipun kau omega, kau pasti bisa mewarisi perusahaan keluargamu. Dengan kekuatanmu sendiri."

"Tetsuya..."

Kedua iris Akashi melebar. Ia memangku kedua tangannya, berpikir sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar, Tetsuya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian. Lagipula toh aku yang memimpin perusahaan selama ini."

"Benar, kan? Lalu—"

"Semua terjadi begitu cepat." Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko. "Memang tidak kentara, tapi saat ini, hanya salah satu langkah saja, semua akan hancur." Akashi menatap cangkir teh di hadapannya. "Aku berusaha mencari apa masalahnya. Berbulan-bulan. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya, bahkan sudah menyiapkan cara terbaik untuk menanganinya, tapi ayahku terlanjur mengatur perjodohanku dengan cucu pemilik perusahaan yang menjadi mitranya."

"Dan orang itu..." Kuroko tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iya. Dia adalah Nash." Akashi tetap menatap lurus cangkir tehnya. "Percayalah...aku juga menolak keras perjodohan ini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tak mengerti. Biasanya Akashi memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya. Ia tetap berdiri tegak meski orang menganggap rendah seorang omega. Tapi kali ini. Kali ini saja ia melihat sisi rapuh seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ayahku. Dia masih bisa bilang bahwa ini yang terbaik." Seringai skeptis tertoreh di wajahnya. "Menggelikan. Dia bahkan tak mempedulikanku."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia sebetulnya tidak mengerti, namun dari nada suara Akashi saja, orang bisa tahu bahwa ia sangat ingin menentang segalanya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah absolut, dan siapapun yang menentangnya akan ia singkirkan. Ia tak akan ragu membunuh mereka yang meragukannya.

"Aku lelah, Tetsuya..." suara Akashi terdengar lirih. "Aku lelah karena dia tak menganggapku tapi tetap merantaiku, seolah aku miliknya."

Kuroko perlahan mendekati Akashi dan merengkuh tubuhnya, cukup membuat jantung Akashi serasa berhenti.

"T-Tetsuya...?"

"Kau bukan milik siapa-siapa, Akashi-_kun_." Bisik Kuroko sambil mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Meskipun kau ditandai alpha sekalipun, kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau tetap manusia yang bebas."

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya. Akashi terkekeh dan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Kuroko. Sorot matanya begitu yakin. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis, dan menggumam 'hoo' pelan.

"Dan bagaimana kau akan membantuku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum menatap iris _crimson_ milik Akashi.

"Maaf. Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit gila."

~~oo00oo~~

Nash menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tak percaya, sekaligus kesal. Sementara Akashi hanya duduk tenang dan menatapnya lurus. Mereka dipisahkan sebuah meja kopi, dan di atasnya terdapat secarik kertas.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Nash membuka suara lebih dulu. "Pembatalan perjanjian? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Akashi menjawab enteng. "Aku sudah berhasil menemukan akar permasalahan perusahaan ini. Jadi perjodohan kita dibatalkan. Perusahaan kita akan tetap bermitra, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku hanya membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini."

Suara meja yang terbanting pun menggema. Akashi tetap bergeming, sementara alpha berambut pirang di hadapannya ini berdiri, menatapnya tajam dengan napas memburu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, DASAR MONYET RENDAHAN! KAU KIRA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN INI?!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Akashi menjawab, masih dengan sikap tenangnya. "Karena perkataanku adalah absolut."

"Peduli setan..." Nash mendekati Akashi dan menarik dagunya, memaksa mata mereka bertemu.

"Perkataanmu absolut, katamu? Hah! Jangan membuatku tertawa!" Nash menyeringai, seolah merendahkan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. "Seorang monyet rendahan menyebut dirinya absolut. Lucu sekali."

"Kalau begitu tertawalah. Tertawalah sampai kau mati." Akashi menatap Nash tak kalah tajam. "Karena orang yang kau sebut monyet rendahan sudah pernah mengalahkanmu, dan sudah menolakmu dalam perjodohan."

"Sialan!" belum sampai tinju Nash menyapa wajah Akashi, Akashi sudah melepaskan diri dan menghindar dengan mudah.

"Percuma. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Akashi merapikan jas yang ia kenakan. "Toh kau juga menentang ini, kan? Sekarang keluarlah. Kembali saja ke Amerika dan main-main dengan gadis kesayanganmu." Ujar Akashi.

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar harus dijaga, bocah." Nash menampakkan seringai menyeramkannya. "Padahal perjodohan ini akan membuatmu sadar akan tempatmu."

"Tapi ini sudah dibatalkan. Seperti yang kau lihat, ayahku sudah menandatangani surat itu." Akashi melirik ke arah kertas yang berada di meja.

Tak diduga, Nash langsung saja mencekik leher Akashi dan menahannya ke dinding. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu dan menatap dengan sengit. Tangan mereka saling beradu, mencoba melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai aku menghancurkanmu." Suara Nash merendah. Sisi omeganya ketakutan, namun akal sehatnya masih memaksa memegang kendali. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa duduk diam seperti omega tak berguna lainnya, hah?"

"Karena aku bukan omega tak berguna." Akashi langsung melepaskan cekikan Nash dalam sekali hentakkan. Ia mencoba menangkap napasnya kembali dan menatap Nash.

"Lagipula tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, perjodohan ini tetap harus batal." Ujar Akashi.

"Hah. Dan kenapa itu, hm? Kau takut dipaksa tunduk padaku?"

Akashi hanya terdiam sebelum tanpa kata-kata, ia membuka dua kancing atasnya dan menunjukan lehernya, membuat kedua mata Nash melebar.

Akashi sudah ditandai.

~~oo00oo~~

"_Ini semua bukti konkret dan cara untuk mengatasi masalah yang dihadapi dalam penanganan saham dan investasi Akashi corp. Semua yang dibutuhkan sudah ada di sana, tidak perlu mencari kemana pun lagi."_

_Akashi Masaomi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menatap putranya._

"_Kau bisa menemukan penyebabnya. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu?"_

"_Batalkan saja." Ujar Akashi. "Lalu aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."_

_Akashi menoleh ke pintu dan mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok berambut biru muda dengan mata yang senada. Orang itu menghampiri Akashi dan Masaomi lalu membungkuk sopan._

"_Senang bertemu dengan anda, Akashi-san."_

_Masaomi mengangguk, kemudian menatap putranya. Akashi yang paham segera menjelaskan._

"_Dia Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia pernah bermain basket denganku semasa SMP dan SMA. Dan dia adalah..."_

_Akashi menatap Kuroko. Kuroko balik menatapnya dan mengangguk. Senyuman terulas di bibir Akashi, namun kali ini bukanlah senyuman palsu yang ia tunjukkan tempo hari._

"_Dia adalah calon mateku."_

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar. Sebagian rambut merahnya digel ke belakang dan dihias dengan hiasan berbentuk mawar putih yang nampak serasi dengan rambutnya. Jas putih nampak elegan, menempel sangat pas di tubuhnya. Korsase mawar biru muda tersemat di sakunya. Ia menyentuh tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih, lalu menghela napas.

"Akashicchi~ kau sudah siap?"

Suara Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin. Ia berbalik da mengangguk, lalu senyuman kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku siap kapanpun, Ryota."

~~oo00oo~~

"_Tetsuya, ini benar-benar gila."_

_Kuroko hanya terdiam. Akashi menghela napas kasar, lalu menatap Kuroko._

"_Tetsuya, aku pikir kau cukup pintar bahwa proses bonding bukan untuk main-main."_

"_Aku tahu." Kuroko berujar dengan yakin. "Aku sangat tahu."_

"_Astaga, Tetsuya." Akashi mengusap wajahnya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu bila kau tidak siap mencintai orang yang kau tandai seumur hidup—"_

"_Karena itu aku menyarankan ini!" Kuroko menatap Akashi langsung ke matanya. "Akashi-kun. Kau...mungkin tidak sadar. Tapi...aku mencintaimu."_

_Iris merah Akashi melebar. Baru ia hendak bicara, Kuroko mengangkat tangannya._

"_Kumohon...dengarkan aku dulu." Kuroko menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya. "Aku betul-betul mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Bukan hanya karena kau seorang omega. Aku tidak peduli bila kau beta, atau alpha sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

"_Tetsuya..." Akashi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mencari setitik kebohongan di mata biru itu, namun yang ia lihat hanya keyakinan. Akashi kemudian mempertegak posisi duduknya._

"_Kau akan kupertemukan dengan ayahku." Ujar Akashi mantap. "Bila kau sanggup menemuinya, aku terima tawaran itu."_

_Iris biru Kuroko melebar. Dilihatnya Akashi balik menatapnya yakin._

"_Karena aku juga...mencintai Tetsuya."_

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau gugup?"

Akashi menoleh. Dilihatnya ayahnya juga sudah siap dengan dandanan yang hampir sama dengannya. Hanya ia mengenakan jas hitam dan tanpa korsase mawar di sakunya. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin." Jawabnya. "Aku menginginkan ini. Untuk apa aku ragu."

Akashi menerima uluran tangan ayahnya, bersiap membawanya membuka pintu. Pintu yang akan menjadi awal baru untuknya.

~~oo00oo~~

_Suara deru napas dua orang memenuhi ruangan. Akashi mengatur napasnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas meskipun seluruh bajunya ditanggalkan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, namun begitu pula orang yang berada di belakangnya saat ini._

"_Tetsuya, ini gila."_

_Yang dipanggil Tetsuya hanya terdiam, namun sedikit, senyuman terukir di bibirnya._

"_Sudah kubilang ini akan jadi gila, Akashi-kun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Akashi mendengus._

"_Kalau kau melakukan ini, setidaknya panggil nama kecilku." Perkataan Akashi mengundang tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kuroko._

"_Benar. Maaf, Sei-kun."_

_Akashi menyeringai saat serangan panas kembali menerjang tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat, mencari pemuas dari hasratnya. Pemuas yang berupa alpha yang kini tengah menahan tubuhnya ke ranjang._

"_Lakukan, Tetsuya."_

"_Sesuai perintahmu, Seijuurou-sama."_

_Akashi tidak sempat mengomentari panggilan Kuroko, namun sepasang taring sudah berhasil menggigit perpotongan tengkuknya. Akashi menjerit tertahan dari rasa sakitnya, namun perlahan rasa sakit berubah menjadi rasa lega._

_Mereka sudah terhubung. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka sekarang._

~~oo00oo~~

Gereja itu tak dipenuhi banyak orang. Hanya dihadiri beberapa temannya dan rekan perusahaannya yang terpenting. Saat pintu terbuka, semua hadirin langsung berdiri. Akashi berjalan menuju altar, dengan ayahnya di sampingnya. Ia sudah tak melihat apapun lagi. Hanya ada satu sosok yang ia lihat. Yang kini tengah menunggu di altar.

Kuroko berdiri di sana. Lengkap dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut seluruhnya disapu ke belakang. Korsase mawar merah tersemat di sakunya. Kuroko tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Akashi yang disodorkan padanya. Mereka saling menatap sebelum pendeta membuka suara. Mereka berdua sudah tak mendengar apalagi yang dikatakan oleh pendeta, sebelum akhirnya janji suci diucapkan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kau bersedia menerima orang ini, Akashi Seijuurou sebagai istrimu?"

"Aku bersedia." Tak ada setitik pun keraguan di suaranya dan tatapan matanya.

"Dan kau, Akashi Seijuurou, apa kau bersedia menerima orang ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, sebagai suamimu?"

"Aku bersedia." Kali ini juga tak ada setitik pun keraguan. Hanya ada kebahagiaan tak terkira yang meliputi mereka.

Mereka kini saling bertukar cincin. Pendeta lalu menyatakan mereka untuk saling mencium. Ciuman mereka bertaut cukup lama, disemarakkan riuh hadirin. Di antara ciuman mereka, senyuman terpaut di bibir masing-masing

_Give me a sign take my hand we'll be fine_

_Promise I won't let you down_

**~~~END~~~**

**EPILOG**

"Kami pulang."

"Kami puyaaanngg!"

Kuroko—ah, namanya sudah menjadi Akashi sekarang jadi mari kita panggil Tetsuya—menurunkan bocah lelaki berusia lima tahun itu dari gendongannya. Anak itu terkekeh dan mendapat elusan di rambut merahnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar muncul dari arah dapur. Bocah lelaki itu pun menoleh dengan semangat. Sinar mata birunya nampak makin cerah seiring langkah kaki itu mendekat.

"Hei, kalian sudah pulang?" sosok berambut merah muncul sambil tersenyum.

"Ibuuu!" bocah lelaki itu pun berlari dan memeluk sang ibu.

"Kaiichirou-_kun_, kan sudah dibilang hati-hati." Tegur Kuroko. "Kasihan ibu dan adik nanti."

"Ah, iya." Anak yang dipanggil Kaiichirou pun melepas pelukannya dan menunduk. "Maaf, ibu..."

Ibunya, yang tentu saja adalah Seijuurou, hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo sini." Seijuurou merentangkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Kaiichirou. Tetsuya hanya menghela napas, meski senyum terukir di bibirnya. Setelah Kaiichirou melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke kamar untuk ganti pakaian, Seijuurou mendekati Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Tetsuya juga balas tersenyum dan menarik Seijuurou dalam dekapannya. Mereka berbagi ciuman yang hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Tetsuya. Tangannya mengelus perut Seijuuou yang belum terlalu membesar.

"Kami baik. Meski agak bosan." Jawab Seijuurou sambil terkekeh. Tetsuya tersenyum sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Seijuurou.

"Aku pulang, Sei-_kun_."

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya."

**~~~BENERAN END~~~**

Hai readers~ *dilempar bata*

Nyehehehe gimana? Saya ngetik ini ampe ngedekem loh dari jam lima sampe mau jam 10 begini whuahahaha *La*

Dan untuk soal nama, kenapa kok marga Kuroko yang berubah, bukan marga Akashi? Kalo di Jepang, misalnya ada anak perempuan satu-satunya dari keluarga penting atau berpengaruh dan gak ada anak laki-laki, nama marganya pas nikah gak berubah dan suaminya yang ganti marga. Ini buat anak perempuan tapi malah kubanting gegara make omegaverse... *ngumpet* *dilempar bata egen*

Dan kok...kayaknya sejak tiga story ke belakang ratenya kalo gak M pasti ada nyerempetnya. SAYA KENAPA SIH *eh*

Dan soal nama anaknya KuroAka disini, saya dapet hasil browsing dadakan loh wkwkwk

Kaiichirou (kanji: 改一郎) yang berarti 'Satu pria yang mengubah'

Berhubung ini OC dadakan jadi saya ga gitu bikin ampe detil sih whahaha *plaked*

Kecuali mungkin ada yang mau sequel? *winkwink*

Akhir kata RnR?


End file.
